1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a micro mirror array, a manufacturing method of the micro mirror array, and a floating display device including the micro mirror array.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the growth of the information society, the demand for various display devices has increased along with the increase in the amount of multimedia content.
In addition, research has been increasingly conducted into a digital signage, in which display devices are used outdoors for marketing, advertisements, broadcasting, the provision of information, etc.
Meanwhile, research has also been increasingly conducted into a pseudo hologram, exhibiting similar effects to a hologram, which enables a user to view a three-dimensional (3D) image using a semitransparent screen and a multi-viewpoint image.
A half mirror system has been proposed as one type of the pseudo hologram.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically showing an example of a half mirror type display device, which is applied to a performance stage.
Referring to FIG. 1, the half mirror type display device provides a stereoscopic image using a half mirror that transmits some of the light and reflects some of the light.
The half mirror, which is disposed at an angle of 45 degrees, reflects an image displayed on a display unit such that a user perceives a virtual image formed behind the half mirror as if the virtual image were displayed in front of the half mirror.
However, the image formed by the half mirror type display device is a rear floating image, which cannot interact with the user and exhibits a low cubic or 3D effect. For these reasons, the half mirror type display device is only applicable in limited places, such as performance stages.
In addition, the virtual image is formed behind the half mirror. As a result, the virtual image is not realistic. Furthermore, it is necessary to increase the distance between the half mirror type display device and the rear of a stage in order to improve a cubic or 3D effect.